CORALINE EL REGRESO DE LA OTRA MADRE
by art3mis2000
Summary: Coraline esta teniendo una serie de coincidencias relacionadas con la bruja, Wybie esta empezando a sentir algo por ella lo que hace que también este involucrado.
1. Capitulo 1 ¿premonición?

_Este es mi primer fic sin embargo me siento muy emocionada por fin de escribirlo y publicarlo espero que Lo Que disfruten y que Llegue a muchas personas. RECORDAR: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Neil Gaiman escritor de la novela Coraline y la Puerta Secreta . Hice este fic a fin de compartir mi imaginación con los lectores .. gracias por leer !_

CORALINE EL REGRESO DE LA OTRA MADRE  
Capitulo 1 - ¿Premonición?  
15 años después  
Coraline ha crecido ahora tiene 27 años de edad ahora es adulta, sus padres se han mudado sercas de el palacio rosa a unos cuantos kilómetros temporalmente por trabajo mientras ella esta en el departamento ya que no pudo ir con sus padres tenia que seguir estudiando su nueva carrera  
Coraline; no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aun sigamos viviendo aquí en este lugar tan aburrido - dijo sentada en una silla enfrente de la mesa y un libro que leía, mientras volteo a ver aquella pequeña puertecita. Se preguntaba imaginándose ¿que abría de pasar si vuelve a hallar otra llave? Si la bruja la encontrase en el otro mundo... ¿Aun querría vengarse de mi?-  
Tock tock! - sonaba tan fuerte el ruido de la puerta de la entrada que salto del susto!..  
Era wybie - Coraline; ahora que ocurre wybie el ruidoso - había puesto ese apodo después de lo de la bruja -  
Wybie; esq..esq.. ! - tartamudeando y con una vibra de miedo Que emanaba de el como si hubiera visto un monstruo -  
Coraline; ¡¿tranquilo que pasa?! Estas temblando ¿que tienes?  
Wybie; es que yo no estoy seguro de lo que vi.. Sonara gracioso pero esta tarde mientras estaba en mi juego de béisbol me golpeo la pelota que no alcance a atrapar que me desmaye y..  
Coraline; hahahahaha ! - después de la carcajada, mira a wybie con un rostro de seriedad " no es gracioso" y calla - ok continua..  
Wybie; cuando caí al suelo no estaba en el campo de béisbol estaba en Un cuarto escuro que no muy lejos te vi a ti, te vi a ti con una araña gigante y con ojos de botón era horrible, entonces ella te amarro en una de sus redes y te quito los ojos y ¡los remplazo con botones! Y cuando desperté vine corriendo hasta aquí - se sonrroja - quería ver si estabas bien...  
Coraline se sorprendió al escuchar tal noticia "¿ Y Como pudo soñar a la bruja tal como es y también como pudo saber que en el otro mundo los ojos son de botón, sera una visión?" - pensó preocupada -  
Ella nunca le había contado lo que paso detrás de la puerta, los únicos que saben solo son ella y el gato.  
Coraline; Estoy bien wybie, que buen sueño por cierto hay que hacerlo libro hehe, bueno ya es muy tarde ¿no crees? Tienes que irte tu abuela te esta llamando - le cierra la puerta en la cara -  
Wybie; ¿que? ¿ que chispas se trae esa loca? - se dijo así mismo bajando de las escaleras de afuera del departamento de noche cuando voltea hacia arriba ve como en las nubes se forman dos manos como si estuvieran tratando de agarrar la luna.  
Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2 - El pozo antiguo

"CORALINE EL REGRESO DE LA OTRA MADRE"  
Capitulo 2 - El pozo antiguo

Wybie miró hacia arriba y al ver las nubes que parecían manos queriendo sostener la luna dijo…  
Wybie; baya, qué coincidencia, quien es el loco ahora,  
Me tiro a leoon! Bah!..(recordando ese día cuando eran niños que la llamó loca y ella le dijo que el gato hablaba)  
\- se va de regreso a la casa de la abuela-  
-Coraline lo mira por la ventana al irse, pensando si lo que vio realmente fue una premonición -  
Coraline; (yo nunca le hable lo que paso en el otro mundo cómo pudo a ver visto tal cosa - pensó dudosa -) tengo miedo, no quiero volver a pasar por esto de nuevo, iré a ver el pozo antiguo tengo que asegurarme que todo siga igual - dijo positiva pero algo insegura, tomo las llaves de la casa abrió la puerta, decidida salió en pijamas camino directo al pozo

-Aunque wybie no pudo quitarse la duda de encima. De pronto el gato aparece por detrás de el en el camino, wybie no se dio cuenta pues estaba muy pensativo -  
~~ Se escucho el ruido de una piedra caer (el gato)  
Wybie; ¡ahh! Gato me asustas - suspira por el susto - ¿ahora que haces aquí ? - El gato voltea la cabeza y mira hacia lo lejos donde se encuentra el pozo-  
Wybie; No lo se no estoy muy seguro si quieres decirme que hay algo raro , ¿quieres que la espíe? - el gato asiente con la cabeza y va corriendo hacia la dirección del pozo - ¡ oye espera ! - exclamo wybie-

Coraline al llegar al pozo lo observó y con cuidado quito el lodo que cubría esa tapa de madera hasta que abrio el pozo, algo se movía no tan lejos y se asercaba cada vez mas rápido hasta que...


	3. Capitulo 3 - la bruja le habla a wybie

"CORALINE EL REGRESO DE LA OTRA MADRE"

Capitulo 3 - La bruja le habla a wybie  
Una tarántula sale brincando de el, coraline grito por el susto pensando que era la mano de la bruja que hace mucho había enterrado en el, realmente tanto fue el susto que se desmayó.  
Wybie había tocado el clacson de su motocicleta y aceleró hasta donde coraline estaba, El, con unas pinzas en la mano derecha y la otra en el volante consiguiendo hacer así agarrar la tarántula,  
(Wybie pensó que era la mano con agujas con la que coraline se enfrentó en ese pozo)  
Al ver que solo era una pobre tarántula;  
Wybie: ewww esto no era lo que esperaba pero bueno - sacó su cámara del bolsillo de su abrigo y se tomó una de esas fotos que acostumbraba a tomarse con los caracoles que cazaba con el gato, después de eso la tiro - ¡ coraline ! - apenas se da cuenta de la pobre en el suelo- creo que llegue tarde- dijo hincado sobre el lodo junto a ella-  
" mm… Creo que esta puede ser mi oportunidad, la aprovecharé " - pensó en darle un beso y después decirle como excusa que estaba dándole respiración de boca a boca-  
°wybie la agarra de los hombros y la empieza a acercar más a sus labios poniendo unas trompas medio raras, en lo que el cierra los ojos coraline los abre.  
Coraline: ¿ Que es lo que estás haciendo ? - dijo sonrojada, avergonzada y confundida, poniéndole la mano en la boca -  
Wybie: Eeee ¡Nada! Solo que tenias una hormiga en el ojo y tenia que quitártela si no te iba a picar ¿No crees? - Dijo muy avergonzado tratando de armar la excusa tan "obvia"  
Coraline: ha, okey - 'tratando de no apenarlo más aunque también se preguntó, en un espacio pequeño de su mente, ( ¿wybie y yo? No lo creo)-  
Wybie: uhg am… Yo yo.. No estaba espiándote..  
Coraline: "Solo cazamos tarántulas" -lo arremedó  
Wybie: Mira no fue mi idea solo quería saber qué ocurría no me mal interpretes - se sentía nervioso aunque sabia en si mismo que no podía ocultar que había algo que sentía hacia ella desde hace tiempo-  
Coraline sonrió, y pensó en que mejor sería decir lo que sucede antes de que pase algo ,estar sola y no tener la ayuda que necesaria,  
Coraline; wybie, espérame en el jardín mañana tengo que contarte algo importante- dijo tranquila-  
Wybie: E.. Esta bien- tartamudeo y se sonrojó, seguro pensó que era una cita.  
Coraline caminó hacia el pozo para ver en el fondo, encendió la linterna, no comprendía, todo seguía igual como si nadie lo hubiera tocado no había nada nuevo aun seguía a lo lejos en el agua flotando la piedra y las agujas sobresalientes de la mano de la bruja envueltas en el trapo que amarraron con la llave de botón.  
Coraline se marcho de ese lugar y se fue al departamento, teniendo en mente el lado positivo de las cosas, solo fue un sueño ¿o? Fue algo malo dejar la llave caer con su mano.  
Wybie escondido entre los árboles la observa marcharse, pensando en que le dirá mañana, en eso cuando voltea hacia el cielo algo negro se pone frente a sus ojos como una nube que lo encerró, veía sombras de telarañas y escuchaba una voz como de bruja diciendo;

"Dile que le quitaré lo que mas quiere así como ella me lo quito ami  
Ati también te are daño"

Después de decirle eso, le hizo verse a un espejo a el con ojos de botón y sentir el como se los ponía con cada puntada en su aguja


	4. Capitulo 4 - Los padres de Wybie

"CORALINE EL REGRESO DE LA OTRA MADRE"  
Capítulo 4 - los padres de wybie  
(Al dia siguiente) Son las 12 de la tarde, wybie se levanta de la cama asustado, después de esa pesadilla que era tan real, no había recordado a ver ido a la cama tenía miedo y ya no estaba seguro si fuese real  
Wybie: oh por dios es muy tarde, las 12 pm nunca me habia pasado esto, lo bueno que es sabado - suspira -

Mientras coraline aun estaba esperando a wybie en el jardín desde las 10 am que habían quedado de juntarse para platicar  
Coraline: supongo que no vendrá tal ves tubo un compromiso de mayor importancia o simplemente se le olvido - dijo algo decepcionada y pensó - ¿Que tal si voy a la casa de su abuela a ver, si de casualidad esta? - fue directo hacia allá  
No estaba tan lejos pero el camino era muy agotador pasar por bajadas resbaladizas pasar por rocas y más piedras que obstruían el camino, hasta llegar a una pequeña y humilde choza, se veia muy antigua, pero en fin, coraline toco la puerta y nadie le respondia  
Coraline: ho..¿hola? ¿Hay alguien ahi?  
Hasta que se escucha la voz de una señora detrás de la puerta  
¡ya le dije que no vuelva a esta casa déjeme dormir, no necesitamos comprar nada!  
Coraline: oh… Señora lovat soy coraline no era mi intención despertarla  
La abuela abre la puerta con un rostro de enojo, pero cuando ve que es coraline su rostro cambia  
Abuela: oh pero miren quien es, mi futura nuera caroline - la mira con un rostro contento- que gusto verte caroline ¿a que se debe tu visita?, pasa por favor.  
Coraline: ¡Soy coraline señora lovat ! - dice en un tono gracioso sin ofenderla, ¿porque aún no han pronunciado bien mi nombre? - haha lo de nuera, no bromee señora, solo vengo a buscar a wybie  
Abuela: oh si claro, tienen una cita, ¡wyborne! - le habló con un grito para que escuchara, pero no llegó así que la abuela tuvo que ir a buscarlo- Tendrás que esperarme siéntate - le ofreció un asiento en el sillón- no tardo- afirmó la anciana  
Entonces en lo que coraline esperaba en la sala sentada en el sofá, no aguanto ni un minuto de su curiosidad, se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y empezó a ver todo lo que había alrededor de la casa, observaba todas las fotos que se encontraban colgadas en la pared, y hubo una en la que se centro mas, donde había un hombre parecido a wybie y una hermoza mujer la cual también tenía un parecido con el, ella tenia un bebe como de unos 3 años en los brazos, le dio el presentimiento razonable de que eran sus padres y el pequeño era wybie.

Mientras wybie estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana (aún no listo para salir, no tenia ni siquiera una camisa decente puesta)  
Wybie: que extraña pesadilla, por un momento pensé que era de verdad, aun que me dolieron los ojos, en fin ya desperté, casi besaba a coraline, haha la hubiera besado al fin y al cabo solo era un sueño, recuerdo que me dijo que nos íbamos a ver en el jardín de seguro era una cita.  
Entonces la abuela de wybie entra a la habitación  
Abuela: ¡wyborne! - le grita demasiado fuerte  
Wybie: ¡ahh! Abuela no grite ¿que sucede? Me asusta  
Abuela: mi nuera coraline esta esperándote en la sala dice que te esta buscando,¡ mira¡- apunta hacia una bola de estambre en el piso - la eh estado buscando  
Wybie:¿ coraline? ¡coraline!, y ¡no estoy bien vestido!, digale que ahora mismo voy espéreme  
Abuela: claro- lo miro con un gesto muy tierno y se fue a la sala con coraline

La abuela llega devuelta a la sala con una bola de estambre en las manos y se sienta a tejer  
Abuela: Disculpa el tiempo que me tarde wyborne ya viene en camino se esta vistiendo apenas se acababa de levantar  
Coraline:(así lo sospeche o se le olvido o esta con ese pretexto de que se levantó tarde cuando lo vea me las va a pagar)  
Si no se apure señora lovat  
Abuela: por favor dime abuela - dijo con un tono amoroso-  
Coraline: haha okey - dijo algo sonrojada y asustada ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta ?- iba a decir señora lovat pero al pronunciar apenas la palabra "señora.." la abuela le recordó -¡ abuela e dicho!- …..  
Abuela- repitió coraline-  
Abuela: si caroline puedes preguntarme  
Coraline: ¿que paso con los padres de wybie? , ¿porque nunca los eh visto?  
Coraline al hacerle esa pregunta a la anciana, le cambio el rostro a uno de tristeza  
Abuela: a nadie le eh contado esto- dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en loa ojos-  
Coraline le acerco un pañuelo que tenia en su bolsillo  
Gracias- dijo la abuela- te lo contare ya que eres mi futura nuera, y tienes qe saber el pasado de mi pequeño wyborne;  
Yo tenía un hijo, el era igual a mi nieto se parecía demasiado en todo hasta en la forma de actuar, era un buen muchacho, se caso con una joven muy bella aun que también era muy mala con migo y le lavaba el cerebro a mi hijo, diciéndole que yo influía mucho en la vida de mi nieto y que era una mala abuela que le agredía, el niño tenia heridas y me acusaba de que yo se las hacia pero en realidad era ella, ella misma golpeaba a su propio hijo, yo era la que lo curaba, total, lo convenció de huir de aquí a donde yo no existiera, y se llevaron al niño, yo no quise porque sabia lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacer por que mi hijo le diera todo hasta lo que no tenia, la madre echo a wybie atrás, ellos al frente en el auto, no tan lejos de salir de este lugar el auto se volcó en un puente, wybie del movimiento salió por la ventana abierta, como era pequeño no avía dificultad de pasar, el coche se volteaba mas y mas por el puente hasta que cayó y explotó, yo lo vi todo y fui corriendo lo mas que aguantaron mis pies, recoji a wybie del suelo en el puente, estaba llorando, pobre de mi nieto ver a sus padres morir tan enojados con migo, y por eso no puedo soportar recordar que mi único hijo murió creyendo que yo era una mala madre- terminó de contarle lo que sucedió llorando con el pañuelo que le dio coraline- lamento aver dicho de más  
Coraline: no se preocupe tenia que sacar lo que sentía estoy aquí para escucharla ( pobre wybie y yo que lo había tratado tan mal de pequeños diciéndole que era un chiflado ruidoso, creo que tendré que conocerlo más y ser un poco mas comprensiva)- pensó-  
Abuela: gracias, sabia que mi wybie escojio bien  
Coraline:(me da vergüenza que me emparejen con wybie)- pensó sonrojada y algo molesta por que lo repite tanto ,aunque sabe que le gustaría intentar no lo pudiese ocultar.  
Wybie regresa a la sala y las ve a las dos charlando  
Wybie:(coraline se ve tan linda)- piensa- hola coraline perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto.


	5. Chapter 5- una simple charla

"CORALINE EL REGRESO DE LA OTRA MADRE"

Capitulo 5 - Una simple charla

Coraline: oh no tardaste nada wybie, estaba platicando con tu abuela de algo importante

Wybie: esta bien, entonces…

Abuela: vayanse a su cita aquí no tienen nada que hacer vamos vamos…- dijo la señora empujándolos hasta la puerta principal de la casa y cerrándoles la puerta dejándolos afuera-

Coraline supuso que se le olvido a wybie que le había dicho que se vieran en el jardín

Coraline: vamos al jardín wybie te quiero contar algo- dijo tranquila

Wybie:(rayos, ¿sera cierto que me quería ver y no era un sueño? Entonces tengo que decirle todo lo que eh visto) - si coraline vamos al jardín, andando.

Coraline sonrió y fueron en camino, pasando otra vez por el montón de piedras y rocas que obstruhian el camino, en un movimiento en falso que hizo coraline ,resbaló, por suerte wybie estaba detrás de ella y la atrapó en el aire.

Wybie: fí.. Fijate por donde pisas, ten cuidado - tartamudeo algo preocupado y avergonzado porque había caído en sus brazos

Coraline: ha!. Ni que estuviera en peligro hm! - dijo orgullosa creyéndose la fuerte, en eso vuelve a resbalar y ahora cae frente a frente con wybie a quien se llevó con ella hasta el suelo con el lodo y hojas secas, parecía como si se fueran a dar un beso, se quedaron atónitos y ambos ruborizados.

Coraline: emm lo siento hehe tienes razón debo ver por donde piso - dijo apenada recogiéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

Wybie, se levanta sacudiéndose el lodo de su ropa y le da la mano a coraline para que pueda seguida llegan a la entrada del jardín

Wybie: coraline, puedes decirme qué es lo que sucede, es todo muy confuso- dijo mientras se sentaban en una banca para charlar.

coraline: veras, jamas te conté sobre lo que pasó detrás de la puerta, y lo que decía, ese tiempo de niños en los que me llamabas loca y nunca me creíste en todo este tiempo en el que hemos crecido, se que somos adultos y ,quizás te quedaste con la imagen de que yo hablaba con la muñeca de tu abuela y que literalmente estaba loca, pero ahora tienes que creerme aunque suene ilógico.

Wybie queda callado por segundos lo que a coraline preocupaba y la hacía sentir sola y la única que cree su propia historia.

coraline: por favor creeme…

wybie: Te creo...


	6. Chapter 6- ¿la abrimos?

CORALINE EL REGRESO DE LA OTRA MADRE

Coraline: ¿como dices?

wybie: se lo que pasó.. ya no necesitas decirme mas, eh tenido sueños en los que esa bruja en forma de araña con huesos de agujas me atormenta, y yo de ingenuo nunca quise creer pero, te creo coraline, voy a estar contigo, me tienes como amigo y te ayudare a enfrentarla cuando sea donde sea y como sea.

coraline se quedo sonrojada y asombrada por todo lo que le dijo. cómo es que la bruja encontró a wybie para decirle lo que podría ser un presagio

coraline: wybie…

wybie: ( triste y cabizbajo) ella dijo que te quería quitar a lo que mas querias asi como se lo quitaste a ella, yo, como parte de tu vida tambien llevare ese "castigo o venganza" del que ella habla.

coraline:No tienes porque estar con migo si no quieres, no sabes aun como es ella…

wybie: lose.. yo la vi, y es capaz de cualquier cosa por volverte a tener.

coraline: pero ¿porque? ¿porque me quiere ami? ya no soy la niña que se enfrentó hace años, y, creo que a referirse a arrebatar, yo libere a los niños, y creo que por eso quiere llevarme con ella.. lo que ella quiere es venganza, ni siquiera comerme.

wybie: O quizás peor que eso.. Coraline, llevame dentro del departamento, quiero volver a ver esa puerta.

Coraline asintió con inseguridad y miedo al escuchar tal cosa- ¿Que vas a hacer? no hagas nada que nos incumba mas ¡porfavor!..

wybie: no lo hare solo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes, ¿así como vencerás ese miedo?

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento, coraline no encontraba las llaves, ya que había dejado cerrado busco y busco, no la encontró,. pero:

wybie: Espera yo tengo una copia de todas las llaves de este departamento mi abuela las tiene por si acaso no pagan renta y echarlos de aquí hehe que ridículo pero igual no hace mal tener una copia de repuesto por si pasan estas cosas después de todo mi abuela es la dueña de este lugar por todos estos años quien sabe quien cual es la historia de esta mansión... - dijo checando su bolsillo-

En cuanto saca la mano de la bolsa de su abrigo con las llaves, estas se caen al suelo y coraline por inercia las recoge una vez que están en el suelo…

coraline: wybie…- dijo agachada- ¿qué es esto?..- dijo apuntando hacia un tapete que estaba no muy lejos de ahí y algo cercas de las escaleras del sr. bobinsky

wybie: no lo se, espera,- cuando wybie se agacha para observar que es, en eso se levanta con el objeto que recogió del piso debajo de un tapete para escalera, lentamente, mientras coraline habría la puerta del departamento..

wybie: coraline.. esto no es lo que arrojamos al pozo cuando éramos niños?- dijo tartamudo y asustado

¡Era la llave de botón que habría esa pequeña y peligrosa puerta que llevaba a un mundo de terror!

coraline observó desde la puerta del departamento y desmayo del susto…Wybie fue corriendo a donde cayó y la levantó en sus brazos hasta llevarla al sofá y ayudarla en lo que pudo para que despertara rápido, por el susto y miedo que sintió al volverla a ver cuando todo debió de haber terminado desde un principio.

Ella.. al despertar en el sofá de la casa envuelta en una sábana, observó que wybie estaba sentado enfrente de la chimenea encendida con unas pinzas de metal moviendo el fuego

coraline: ¿que es lo que haces?

wybie: ¡coraline! que bueno que has despertado, tranquila no te levantes tan rápido te puedes marear después de ese susto que te distes…-dijo levantándose del suelo y yendo a su lugar-

coraline:¿No es un sueño verdad?

wybie:- se quedó callado por segundos-.. No.. ven coraline tengo que mostrarte algo- la llevó a sentarse junto a él enfrente de la chimenea para que viera lo que hacía.- mira- apuntó a la llave que agarraba con las pinzas de metal y trataba de quemarla.

coraline: dámelo, quiero hacerlo yo..- wybie le dió las pinzas con la llave y se dio cuenta de que.. la llave por más tiempo que la pusiese en el fuego no se destruía, trataba de deformarla con el calor pero era imposible.

wybie: ¿me permites? por favor…-wybie al sacarla la tocó.

coraline: ¡Nooo! ¡No lo hagas te vas a quemar!

wybie se sorprendió al ver que ni siquiera estaba tibia, el se levantó con la llave en mano y fue lentamente caminando hacia la puerta hasta llegar a ella…

coraline: ¡noo que te sucede estas loco has perdido la cordura!

wybie como si alguien más lo estuviera controlando no escuchó e ignoró las palabras de coraline e introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de la pequeña puerta...


End file.
